


Death is only The Beginning

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [104]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: And my own made up Egyptian Lore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fix It, Not canon compliant - The Mummy, Only using Imhotep, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Well, look at that. I don’t own anything in this fic except my idea.I did NOT have this idea at One in the morning. Instead, I am starting it at One in the morning, because work is a bitch. As always, liberties are taken, and well… my universe is my own. Hogwarts starts at seventeen, for reasons. Here we go.
Relationships: Imhotep (The Mummy)/Harry Potter
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Death is only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Well, look at that. I don’t own anything in this fic except my idea. 
> 
> I did NOT have this idea at One in the morning. Instead, I am starting it at One in the morning, because work is a bitch. As always, liberties are taken, and well… my universe is my own. Hogwarts starts at seventeen, for reasons. Here we go. 

  
  
  


It was unnaturally dark, as in… the sun had been out five minutes ago, and while it still was… well, it was eclipsed. It wasn’t gradual, at least not in the takes an hour kind of way. It happened over those last five minutes. Thankfully, or not depending on whom you asked, it was one you could look straight into. It was probably for the whole terror thing. William ‘Bill’ Weasley shuddered gently as he all but sprinted towards where his family was staying, the crowds of Cairo were panicking, both muggle and magical. 

  
  


He burst into the rooms they were in, and with a wave of his wand he shut all the windows and sealed everything. He heard a soft yelp from a few rooms, some protests, before his parents came out with their wands at the ready. “It’s me, it’s me!” Bill said, slamming the door behind him and then laying on the thickest wards and protective spells he could. He then conjured some feral cats and sent them through the door after making and opening. 

  
  


“Bill! What is Merlin’s name is going on?” His mother asked, and he turned with a soft shudder, and she blinked at the paleness in his face. 

  
  


“A team of rogue curse breakers found something in a tomb… and like idiots, they opened it.” Bill said, going to take a seat, rubbing his hand over his face. “There was a book in there, it’s called the book of the dead.” He looked up. “It’s ancient, powerful fucking magic.” He said, and at his mother’s admonishment, he snapped his eyes to her. “You don’t understand, Mother!” He snapped, and she took a step back. “An ancient evil has been brought back to life! If he restores himself to full power, he will be nearly unstoppable.” He said with a hiss, and then slumped back, sighing softly. 

  
  


“What… are we going to do?” His father asked, and he closed his eyes as he spoke again. 

  
  


“I am waiting for word from my team lead.” Bill said, wand still in hand. “Sorry, mum… little high strung.” He said towards his mother, who had gone to get tea and something. “We’re all in here though, safe. If need be, we’ll portkey back home early.” He said, and then he snapped his eyes open and his head up when he heard the tea cup shatter after his mother’s gasp. 

  
  


“Elizabeth!” Molly started, and at the confusion from the men before her, she elaborated. “She went out to the market, the one down the way… she wanted pears.” She said, and then went up to the door, but her son intercepted her. 

  
  


“Those wards will not let anything physical in, or out until the danger has passed!” Bill said, and then his patronus was out and a frantic message was sent. “I let one of the curse breakers know, she’ll be found, I promise.” He said, and he couldn’t know just how true that statement was.

  
  
  
~DioTB~

  
  


Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Potter was frozen in abject terror as she saw a nearly completely formed man walk towards her. Sure, she was scared of the man who looked like he was probably dead or something, but more so of the wand that was against her cheek. 

  
  


“Listen here, girly. You’ve got two choices: You either run towards that fun fellow, or I cut your legs off, and you stay anyway.” The wizard said, and she whimpered softly.

  
  
  
“I’ll go to him!” Liz said, and then she was all but shoved towards the approaching man. He was in robes of the darkest black, wearing nothing on his feet, with his chest partially exposed. If she was not scared for her like, she might find him alluring in a dangerous sort of way. He caught her as she stumbled towards him, and he gave her a glance, raising his hand. Then he paused, and spoke. 

  
  


_ “ **Anck-su-namun?** _ _”_ He asked, his tone was literally otherworldly, as if it needed to be due to his not completely formed jaw. His hand, which was thankfully whole and hearty, stroked her cheek and she shuddered. It was partially of fear, but more so it was his magic touching hers. It was dark, but not evil… at least not to her. 

  
  


Despite herself, she spoke, her voice surprisingly not trembling completely. “Sorry, uh… sir. It’s Elizabeth, Elizabeth Potter.” She said with a near hysterical giggle. He hummed and then said something else, before he extended his other hand, and there was a drawn out scream as the man that had been threatening her rocketed towards them. She jumped out of the way just as the man’s neck was caught by the powerful sorcerer. 

  
  


Liz then watched as his body went from hale and hearty, to a withered husk as he was literally drained right before her eyes. When next she looked at the one responsible, she saw he was complete. His eyes gazing over her with what could only be described a smoothness, his small smirk just the same. He took a soft breath and then let it go, before caressing her cheek again. 

  
  


_ “ **My apologies for the fear, Anck-Su-Namun.”** _ He said, though it wasn’t English, but parseltongue. Liz blinked softly and he seemed to sigh, but then was pleasantly surprised when she responded. 

  
  


_ “That’s fine, uh… sir.” _ The young witch responded in kind, before going on.  _ “Really, though… uhm. It’s Elizabeth, not… Anck-Su-Namun. I apologize for the mistake.” _ She said, and gave him a gentle curtsey. 

  
  


The man before her frowned in thought, and then glanced gently to the sky, and it cleared quickly, the sun returning. He then looked back with a gentle smile.  _ “ **Our souls are linked, for all eternity, my princess.”** _ He said, and then took her hand to give it a gentle kiss.  _ “ **I will take the time, however, to remind you. Immortality has its benefits.”** _ He said with a small smirk, before he gave her a soft bow.  _ “ **High priest Imhotep, I look forward to finding love with you once more.”** _ He said, and she nodded softly. 

  
  


_ “I should… probably get back to my friends and their family.”  _ Liz started, and he nodded.  _ “I assume you’ll be able to basically find me anywhere?”  _ She asked, and he chuckled gently, but nodded once again.  _ “Alright… that’s, cool. Right.” _ She said, and smiled softly. Another kiss to her hand, before he disappeared into a small pillar of sand that seemed to just… appear. 

  
  


The teenage witch blinked, and then started to walk back towards where she and the Weasley’s were staying. She seemed to be numb, because she picked up her pears and was more concerned that they were bruised than that… whole thing. By the time she got to the little hotel, the bustle of the magical part of Cairo was getting into cleanup mode. The door opened just as she was about to knock, to the sight of one Bill Weasley. 

  
  


“Elizabeth!” He exclaimed, and he was pushed aside as Molly tugged her into the hotel and checked her over. It was a hell of a way to turn nineteen. 

  
  
~DioTB~

  
  


The dreams started once she got to Hogwarts. They weren’t nightmares, she could tell, but they… weren’t her memories, or her brain making things up as dreams tended to do. A lot of the imagery she remembered from Egypt was present, but not modern day. Definitely ancient stuff. She woke up feeling refreshed, with vague memories of her dreams, but as the year went on it came with more clarity. 

  
  


Liz was a little miffed at not being able to go to Hogsmeade, but she took that time to do some self study. One day, while in her dorm, which was empty, she had a small epiphany. “Dobby?” She asked into the air, and a scant moment later there was the small, telltale pop of the house elf arriving.

  
  


“Great and Powerful Princess Elizabeth Potter calls for humble servant Dobby?” The excitable elf said, and she blinked. 

  
  


“Princess?” Liz asked oh so eloquently. 

  
  


“Yes, yes! Dobby can feel his mistress being old magics now. Very strong, connected to a powerful warlock.” He said, hopping back and forth from foot to foot in excitement. 

  
  


“Right… uhm, well, thank you, Dobby.” Liz said, she’d unpack that later. “I need you to get me books, dealing with Ancient Egypt, can you do that?” She asked, and he nodded rapidly, his ears creating a soft flutter of air. “The older the better, yeah? Oh, here!” She said, taking out her key and handing it to him. “If you need galleons for them.” She said, and he raised his hand. 

  
  


“I is youse elf, I can use youse money, mistress.” Dobby said, and she nodded. She knew she was his mistress, it just… it felt right, and she oddly didn’t seem upset about it. 

  
  


“Alright, well… Can you get me some Honeydukes while you’re out? I can’t go out, you see.” Liz said, and he huffed, upset on her behalf it seemed. 

  
  


“Dobby will get mistress the best chocolate in the world! The **BEST!** ” Dobby said, and then he was gone with a crack that was a little louder than usual. Liz chuckled but then sighed, taking out her books and working on her homework. Might as well, who knows how long it would take Dobby to get what she needed. 

  
  


~DioTB~

  
  


As it turns out, it took a little time, honestly. Dobby had to go a little further than Diagon. About thirty seven hundred kilometers Southeast, further. The chocolate was faster, though, he got that first when he realized how long it would take to get the books. Elizabeth didn’t mind, and when she got the books, the study started in earnest. She was glad she took ancient runes instead of divination, because it helped… so much as she read. 

  
  


Egyptian hieroglyphs were the precursor to the runes in the class, and while there was definite difference, it seemed her dreams (or were they memories?) helped her read them with greater accuracy. When she wasn’t working on her normal classwork, or hanging with her friends, she was pouring over the tomes. Some were written in parselscript, and that helped even more so. As she nibbled a piece of the Swiss made chocolate, she came across what she had been searching for. 

  
  
  


Anck-Su-Namun. The name she had been called repeatedly by the ‘Dread Lord’ Imhotep. Even thousands of years ago, there was propaganda and the like, but you could not lie when you wrote in parselscript. It came from your magic, and Mother Magic would not allow her gift to lie. It could be used to cause lies, and deception, but at its purest form? Not at all. As a magical language, it was as pure as you could get. So, Elizabeth read about Imhotep. 

  
  


He had slept with the Pharaoh's mistress. There was no denying that, yet it had been him getting closer to the ancient king, so that he could do what inevitably happened. The pharaoh had not been a good man, and while laws deciding ‘property’ were much more steep back then, Imhotep just couldn't stand by and watch the woman that magic had deemed his love to be abused as such. She had been a squib, while Imhotep had been a powerful warlock. 

  
He still  _ was  _ if July was any indication. 

  
  


So, they had planned. Yet, in their haste to get said plan in motion, they had been caught, and thus he was subjected to the Hom Dai. The worst of all Egyptian curses. Heka had not been pleased, to say the very least. Anubis nearly felt her wrath, her chosen champion cursed in such a way. Yet, she was magic. Her gift permeated the universe, and thus… she altered the curse. He would come back, and be given life anew, along with a bonded mate to call his own. 

  
  


Now, that part was a little… unsettling, to Elizabeth. Yet, at the same time… it would be something to honestly look forward to. She could get to know this man, and as she thought of that, more of her ancestral memories came to her. She would not be overtaken by her previous incarnation, more so… merging with her. It wasn’t a bad thought, honestly. She sighed gently, and as she accepted this, because she was rather adept at such stark changes, Heka gave her a silent blessing. Her champions would be happy, flourish, bring proper magic back to the world. Her brothers and sisters in the cosmos could take it up with Amun-Ra or Isis if they didn’t like it, it wasn’t like they had bothered with those on Geb for millenia, anyway. 

  
~DioTB~

  
  


Imhotep walked to England. The whole way. He stopped to eat, and absorb all of the new information of the time he was in, but he had a goal in mind. He would return to his beloved, and he felt the magic of the land, and his goddess caress him. He prayed to her, whenever he stopped, not needing rest truly, but he knew it would be something his beloved would need. He smiled at the thought of that, the afterlife had been lost to him. The Hom Dai not allowing his spirit to pass on, as it should have. 

  
  


It took him the better part of the rest of the calendar year to get to England, and a little bit more after that to get to Hogwarts. He had his arms behind his back, his robes impeccable, feet bare as his magic kept the elements from harming him. The ancient warlock smiled gently, the village was quaint, and bustling with activity. The castle was a beacon of magic, and he knew it would make a grand home, a palace fit for his queen and him, a temple to their goddess. 

  
  


He approached the gate, walking past the wards with little issue as he had no ill intent to those within, and it was shortly after he passed the gate that he saw a small group of approaching wizards and witches. 

  
~DioTB~

  
  


_ Five minutes earlier.  _

  
  


The end of the semester meeting was going on when Dumbledore felt the entrance into the wards, and it was not something faint and gentle. He had been talking when he stopped mid-sentence, and that surprised the faculty. He tilted his head towards the window, brow furrowed. 

  
  


“Albus?” Minerva asked, and he got up with a frown, going over to the fireplace. 

  
  


“All of you, with me.” Dumbledore said, expanding the fireplace. “Someone incredibly powerful, and dark, just entered the grounds.” He said, and then he stepped through the fire into the antechamber of the great hall. The rest of his faculty followed shortly after. Those in the great hall bore witness to this little entourage, and were surprised as Dumbledore waved his wand, causing windows to seal up, and the hallways started to close as well. “Hagrid, stay in the hall. You are the sturdiest of us, and you have my permission to use your magic if need be.” He said, and the half giant nodded, going to the middle of the hall and standing with his arms crossed. The students, there weren’t many due to the holiday, went a little closer to the large man. 

  
  


  
“I have never seen you so worried, Albus, is it so serious?” Pomona asked, her wand out as she moved with the rest of them. 

  
  


“Tom’s darkness might as well be a bright candle to this… being.” Dumbledore said, and behind them the doors to the great hall sealed shut, as if there was just a single door. He put the castle on full lockdown, nothing short of a full siege, or his word, would change that. 

  
  
~DioTB~

  
  


The last living remnant of a bygone era came to a halt, arms behind his back as the group approached. He could feel his queen, their magic singing to each other. He felt the castle solidify, almost, but he was not worried. He smiled when the elder magic user approached, and he nodded in respect, as he had incredible amounts of power for a mortal. 

  
  


“State your business in coming to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said, ready to defend the students with his life if need be. This was the defeater of Grindelwald, the old, venerable persona for the students gone in an instant. 

  
  


Imhotep bowed low and respectfully, before speaking slowly. “I am grand Warlock Imhotep, of her great Lady Heka’s reign.” He said as he came up from the bow. “I have come searching for the queen she has bestowed upon me. I can feel our connection, our magic singing to each other.” He said, gesturing to the castle behind them. 

  
  


“Is she aware of this union?” Dumbledore said, eyes not narrowed, but they were hard. 

  
  


“But of course, Heka would never force such a thing.” The warlock said, arms behind his back once more. “Since we met again, once I was resurrected, her mind and soul has merged and come as one with the younger form she is currently in.” He said, and then he saw Dumbledore’s eyes narrow. 

  
  


“When did your… return take place, if I might be so bold, grand warlock.” The older looking male said, and Imhotep smiled wide. 

  
  


“You would call the month July, and it was upon the last day.” He said, tilting his head to the side, and looking behind them. “Ah, my love approaches.” He said with a delightful smile, and the faculty turned to see a student on a broom, with a brilliant smile on their face. They shot past them, and the broom came to a halt just after the student leaped off into the waiting arms of the ancient sorcerer. 

  
  


“Ms. Potter!” McGonagall said, though she was ignored completely as they locked lips with each other in a passionate, but not overly vigorous kiss. 

  
  
  


_ “You came for me, my love. I thought you’d wait longer.”  _ Elizabeth said, resting her forehead against the taller male, who bent a little bit for just that. 

  
  


For his part, he chuckled and stroked her neck softly.  _ “I took the long way, as you would say it, but I would not have waited too long, and nor did our goddess it seems.”  _ He said, and she shrugged with a gentle giggle, before kissing him again. They turned, and it was her who spoke, fingers held in his grip. 

  
  


She took a deep breath, it was a sweet sound when she sighed. Content. Happy. “Professors, this is Imhotep, as he introduced himself.” She said as he smirked teasingly. “He is my soul-bonded, through magic herself.” She said, tugging his arm around her. “I am Anck-Su-Namun, reincarnated, but I am also Elizabeth Potter. One in the same, a soul shared and merged.” She nodded and they shared another kiss. 

  
  


“I suppose you would be opposed to having Poppy check the validity of this?” Dumbledore said, and he was only mildly surprised when the young woman shook her head. 

  
  


“Not at all, headmaster.” Liz replied, besides, it would get her beloved into the castle. “Unless you are denying my love entry, then yes.” She said, and he smiled and waved his hand. 

  
  


“If love has truly found you, then I have no qualms with allowing him entry. I simply ask him to be kind to the students and those around him.” Dumbledore said, looking at the warlock, who nodded, still holding onto the young woman. “Excellent, shall we?” He asked, gesturing towards the castle, which they all started moving to. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Man, so many ways this could have gone, but again… work killed the muse. So drained, so tired after work, my creativity goes out the window. Anyway, I hope it can be enjoyed. Read and review, please. 


End file.
